The Dark Princess
by imakedreams
Summary: Once upon a time in a land far far away... Naomily re-written


**Hi. **

**Re-written story and betareaded.**

**Hope you like it. If you have any sugestions i'm open to anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Once upon a time, in a land far -far away, there was a princess. The little princess had the name of her mother's favorite goddess, Naomi, Hallowick's Goddess of wisdom. Naomi was the child of King David II and Lady Gina, king and queen of Warwick, the largest land of the west. Gina was King James' youngest daughter, the king of Hallowick, which was the greatest kingdom in the North.

For centuries both kingdoms lived in a cold war, a war that was waiting for one to initiate a wrong move. This status was created by King David and his ancestors, because they wanted to expand their land and form a larger and more powerful kingdom. A kingdom that had the ability to defeat all others and that wouldn't need the help of anyone. However to do so, they needed Hallowick. King Anthony, King David's father, created a plan to marry his son with Lady Mary, the oldest daughter of King James. But soon his plans met their end when a few months later she was killed during an attack on the castle.

Sometime later, King Antony tried to marry his son again, this time with Lady Gina. Her father didn't allow the marriage though, because she was already betrothed to Sir Kearen, one of the king's knights and the King's right hand. Frustrated that none of his plans were working King Anthony created an ultimatum, demanding Hallowick's King that he'd allow the marriage or a war would be declared.

Warwick's army was a very powerful army led by Sir Rob, a loyal knight of the King and his kingdom.  
In this critical time Hallowick was in crises, the people didn't trust their King and the kingdom couldn't afford to be in war, therefore the king was obligated to agree with the marriage, sending his daughter to Warwick.

Upon Lady Gina's arrival, King Anthony fell ill and speeded up all the wedding processes, and so a week later the wedding was established in the palace under all Warwick's watchful eyes. The nobles, the commoners, and the royal families from all nearest kingdoms except Hallowick were present. The wedding, even being in such short notice, was considered one of the most beautiful one's.

In that day everyone forgot about the ultimatum that led to this blissful day or about the hostility between themselves and Hallowick. They were all celebrating the marriage that would demonstrate the capability of the prince to become the king. But the joy of the wedding soon ended when a month later, the king died.

One year later, Naomi was born surprising everyone, even the elders. For centuries, in each generation only one child was born and she was the first girl to be born on the king's lineage. The elders were led to believe that Naomi was the infant of an old prophecy that spoke of a girl.  
_'Born is a girl that will have the powers to create or to destroy. The child will have to pass her purpose, creating both the end and the beginning' _it said

Happening unnoticed, on the same day, far away from the castle, in a mansion situated in the woods in the middle of both kingdoms, two girls were born, twins. The eldest twin was named Katie and the younger one, Emily. They were daughters of Sir Rob, the kingdom's knight and Lady Jenna, one of the closest friends of Lady Gina.

Naomi was a sweet and innocent little girl, very distinct from her father. Almost a light in all darkness of the castle. She was raised to be a queen, and grew up sorrowed by fear and darkness. Despite her father, her compassion for others did not falter. She was expected to carry on her ancestor's legacy, a legacy of hurt and shadows.

Like her ancestors she had the ability to control the weather, a big thunderstorm would take place if she was angry or it would start raining if she was sad. When her mother died she spent three months crying creating inundations and landslides all around the kingdom. Her sadness washed across the kingdom, while involuntary killing thousands of people.

For protection of his own people, the king demanded a medium that could control the princess's powers. Therefore a necklace with the shape of an arrow and a plant placed within the jewel, a black cohosh that could enable her powers, was created by the kingdom's wizards.

One afternoon during one of her walks around the palace with Effy, one of her servants, she overheard some of the court men and women talking.

"I heard Lady Gina was seen in Hallowick with Sir Kearen" said one of the women. Her voice sounding snobbish as if she thought herself better than others. "They were disguised but one of the oldest servants of the king recognized them. How could she escape from our king to be with that man? I can't understand." she said showing disgust when she referred to the 'man', like he was an insect that deserved to be crushed.

The princess was confused. When she was 7, she woke up to the palace where her mother wasn't present anymore. One of her servants told her, her mother was in a better place, and she couldn't see her anymore, that she was with her grandfather. Naomi could had been young but she wasn't stupid, being King David's daughter she knew about death even before she could talk. She knew that they were telling her that her mother had died but they never told her how. When she had asked her father he didn't tell her and demanded that she'd forget about it. Now they were saying that her mother was alive and that she was in Hallowick.

She looked at Effy and her servant knew right away what she was thinking.

"Princess, you can't do it" Effy said.

Naomi didn't know how to react. She felt hurt and betrayed and confuse. Her father had lied to her and let her believe that her mother had died, knowing she was hurting everyday during her absence.

Eyes clouded with tears and hurt painting her face, the princess ran in the direction of the throne room, her servant following close by.

* * *

The twins grew up in a similar way to the princess. Born in an aristocratic family, they were educated to be a part of the high society. They had to know how to behave in the presence of the royal family and during the various balls that their standing's demanded. They were home schooled by one of the best mentors in the kingdom and had lessons of Literature, History, Mathematics, Science and Chemistry but also, secretly, classes of persuasion and manipulation.

As Lady Jenna's daughters they had to be able of persuading, or even manipulating, every person that they needed, since they were servants to the king.

Those skills brought everything that Katie could want. Lads and prominence. She lived to wear the most beautiful dresses and attend the fanciest balls. From the younger lads to the older men, she made an impression.

Emily, on the other hand, didn't use her skills to the same purposes as her sister, she used them to obtain knowledge.  
Ever since she was little, Emily preferred to spend her time in the company of a book instead of passing it trying on dresses or learning new dances to impress the boys.

One day, when she was 10 years old and her sister had gone shopping with her mother, she tried to persuade her mentor to teach her some magic. He was so impressed with her persuading skills that he taught her how to levitate small objects and gave her a slight introduction to mind reading. Her interest in magic only peaked from then on, leading her to read more and more about it with the goal of learning the most powerful spells like transfiguration.

"Why you read so much is beyond me" said Katie entering the library like she was entering a ball, trying to impress the masses.

"Because I don't want to be stupid" Emily responded, unimpressed by the interruption.

She had come to the library in hope her sister had forgotten of her existence and would've left her alone. The coronation was approaching and Katie was more annoying than ever. Talking nonstop about the dresses they should wear and the people that would attend. These were things Emily didn't care for and it was an event she didn't even want to attend. Being a Fitch however she had to and all the talking was starting to get on her nerves.

"Why do you need this anyway?" Katie asked. "You're not going to become a witch, are you?" she asked skeptically but Emily stayed silent implying she might become what her sister feared. "How can you be so selfish? If you became a witch no one will want me. No one will want the witch's sister. And I'm not going to get married and it's all your fault" She rambled. _She's such a drama queen_ Emily thought.

"Calm down, I'm not going to become a witch!" Emily replied rolling her eyes.

"Don't scare me like that then" Katie whined putting a hand on her chest where her heart was. "So why do you read those books so much?" She asked again.

"I got nothing to do" she said however the minute she said that, she knew she had said the wrong thing and that she was in for a lecture.

"You got nothing to do? The coronation is here, there is so much to do. Picking dresses, deciding how to do your hair. This day is important to this family and you can meet your prince charming from another country and you know how foreign princes are …" a hint of a dreaming smile was painted on her lips, as if she was seeing the whole scene play out in front of her.

"STOP! I don't care about _prince charming_. And I don't really want to go." She said. Emily just wanted an hour of peace to herself but no, her sister had to come and annoy her with the story of a prince charming again.

"You have to go" Katie said with a forceful tone "It's important to our family that we get into the good graces of the new Queen!"

"We don't even know her" she argued." For all we know she could be a complete bitch that would destroy the country on the first day, or a complete lunatic." Emily said dramatically.

"She will be the Queen, she can do anything she wants and if she is like her father she can kill us for the simple fact that she doesn't like our dress. I'm too young to die Emily, too young" Katie said theatrically while raising her arms.

Emily knew her sister was right and that a similar situation had happened before. The people say that in King David's first week of reign, he had killed a man just because he didn't like his shoes, they say that a lightning bolt had come from his hand and had shocked the man to death. So her sister big fear was that the new Queen would shock her to death ruining her hair just because she didn't liked her dress.

"She won't kill you" She said trying to reassure her sister.

"How do you know?" Katie asked fishing for compliments.

Emily rolled her eyes and said "Because you'll be the most well dressed woman at the coronation, third to the Queen and mom, of course" Emily said smiling. Her sister mimicked her smile.

"I know" she said with a winning smile. _She's so full of herself_ Emily thought. "But you have to be on your best. I can let my twin look like a…. commoner"

Emily rolled her eyes for the thousandth time that day.


End file.
